Darkness Within
by Samuel98
Summary: The story of a boy who has been booted from his home town. His family's gone. He won't seek forgiveness. Only revenge. First story.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: I Just realized that I never put in the disclaimer. So I'm doing that now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Hedgehog or any other characters of the Sonic The Hedgehog series. I own Blyxil though. So there's that...

* * *

As I ran away from the castle, I once again saw the image of a man hovering over the still bodies of 2 men and 2 women. That image is what's kept me going these past 2 years. I was determined to bring that bat down, but other people stood in my way. One was catching up to me at an alarming rate.

"That hedgehog again, of all places!"

"You're not getting away again!" the black hedgehog yelled, and he proceeded to roundhouse kick me in the back of my head. I got up and headbutt him in the gut, but he countered with a punch to my spine. "Give up now, and I promise your death will be quick."

I thought through my options, and saw only one move. "Not a chance vampire!" I took out my staff and swung it around me and let go.

"You just threw away your weapon." He observed.

"You'd think that. Wouldn't you?" He turned around to see the staff hit him in the face. I caught the staff and jumped into the trees. He tried to chase after me, but my swinging is simply too fast. I heard a gun fire behind me, and a bullet whizzed past my head, but I kept going. Soon, I reached a GUN building. "Did I actually need to be here?" I asked myself, then I saw a woman running away from GUN beetles. "Well, seems like I get to have a little fun."

I jumped onto one of the Beetles and punched a hole through it's head and pulled out some circuitry. I then jumped onto another and grabbed onto it's sides. I used it to shoot down another, then crawled underneath it and kicked through it. The last one, the Golden Beetle, was about to turn around, but I shot it with a lightning bolt and watched it explode. I turned around and helped the woman up.

"Excuse me miss, but are those leaves and flowers some sort of costume?" She looked at me with an unsure expression.

"These are real. I'm a Seedrian. Aren't you a plant-eater?"

"I eat whatever I want. But I don't like most vegetables, and your no potato."

"Thanks? What's your name?" I was going to reply, but I heard heavy footsteps behind me.

"Ah… Big Foot. The same model as last time. I thought GUN would've built something better this time." I turned to face the robot to see that my ears had not deceived me. "Wait… I hear something extra."

"Come in base. You were right. The cloaked mobian is here. Proceeding to engage." A young sounding voice spoke.

"They even sent someone inexperienced! This'll be fun." I ran up to it, and it began attacking in it's predictable pattern. Hover in the air, spray some bullets, land, and fire missiles. Then it repeats. I took the last model down at 2 cycles without getting a scratch. But this model began to switch things up at the end of it's first cycle. "This is new."

After firing only the first set of missiles, the GUN mech began hovering in the air again, as usual, but instead of spraying bullets at me, it charged up for something big. "You got cocky! Did you think GUN would send the same model after you destroyed the first one! HA! Time to pay for your crimes!" It shot a huge laser towards me. I barely avoided it, but I dodged it nonetheless.

"Alright. I'll admit you did catch me off guard. But you sound like you're the cocky one. Proclaiming my defeat before you even fire. Don't make me laugh!"

"But… I was sure that would work!" Now he's whining. Oh well. I'll end this now. I jump at the mech and rip through it's armor and take the blaster away. Then I crawl towards each side and tear off the missile launchers. Then I jump above it and drill through to the bottom, taking the guns in the process.

"More scraps for me." Without any care for whether the pilot was still alive, I walk back to the Plant Lady. She was shaking. "If you're gonna ask for someone's name, then I suggest giving your own first."

"Oh.. um. I'm Galaxina. And… My sister Cosmo was captured by those soldiers."

I give it some thought. Then I reach into my cloak and get out an empty box. I look towards the Big Foot mech and see the pilot getting out. I walk towards him and ask, "Would this base by any chance be the GUN Fortress?"

He looks me dead in the eye and says, "Why should I tell you?" His tone of voice gives it away.

"Thank you." I say, then I kick his head, and hear a snap. I turn back towards the plant lady and hand her a bag of rings, and walk towards the Fortress.

"Wait! What's your name? And What do I do with this?"

I continue walking and say, "Head into that town over there. There should be a building called 'Chaotix Agency'. You'll know what to do from there."

When I got to the base, I started investigating. The base was on high alert after I was confirmed to be here, so I had to be real sneaky. Wait for cameras and guards to look away. Detect any lasers and traps before proceeding. I finally found the girl on floor 74, but there were guards watching nearly all of the room, and I was nearly caught. I needed to devise a plan, but I couldn't think of anything I could do on my own.

After a while, I saw 3 people running up to me. A blue hedgehog, an orange fox, and a red echidna.

"Oh… You're not GUN soldiers. Who sent you?"

The red echidna got into a fighting position. "Why should we tell you?"

The fox, however, was kinder. "We were hired by an alien plant woman to rescue her sister."

"Ah. You're the Chaotix. Well, you'll find it hard to get into the room that girl is in without being detected. But I have a plan." I told them about how I stole a key card from a guard a few floors down without him noticing.

"You worked your way from the ground up? Must've been tiring. We only had to go down 26 floors." That blue hedgehog was gloating.

"Anyway, we can sneak into that room if 2 of us cause a distraction."

"And why should we do your plan?" The echidna isn't very trusting.

"Because, I have a resource you don't have, and 2 is better than one. So, we going for it?" The echidna began to sulk, so the hedgehog gave the answer.

"Deal. By the way, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. The echidna is Knuckles, and the fox is Tails." Now I had to introduce myself.

"And I'm Blyxil. You, fox, you're with me."

"But Sonic just introdu…"

"ubububu… Blue, Red, you 2 are the distraction. Go cause trouble. And make sure they don't get into that hallway." I then proceeded to run down the hallway. Tails was catching up faster than I thought. "Hey, you're pretty fast. Guess we can speed up." As I increased my speed, Tails never once fell behind. We made it to the room that had all the guards in it to find it now empty. "Looks like your friends are doing their job quite nicely."

"Of course! Knuckles likes breaking stuff and Sonic likes the attention. Alright, Where is that alien?" I led him over to the pod and began to open it. When the girl fell out Tails caught her. "She's so… pretty."

"And your age." I stated. He looked at me oddly. "What? You both look 12."

"How can you guess my age correctly only using appearances?" He seemed to doubt my vision. Though, it has help from contacts.

"I just can. Now let's go." We were about to leave when I was stopped by a purple chameleon. I froze.

"Now we can't just let you take what doesn't belong to you, now can we?" How did they get here? How did they know I was here? They're not gonna bring me back to that castle. I won't let them.

I kicked him in the gut, grabbed Tails's arm and ran. But I was stopped by an invisible object. It fizzled and revealed the chameleon again. "Now, did you honestly think that would work?" I readied my staff as he began throwing ninja stars. I blocked them, then activated my staffs special features. I pointed it at him and shot him. 4 times. But I didn't kill him. I aimed for his arms and legs.

"I'm sure that worked." I turned to Tails and remembered why I agreed to help that plant girl in the first place. "Wait a minute!" I looked around the room and couldn't find it. And I already searched every floor so far. "Oh. Tails. You went from the roof down right? Have you seen a Black ring that has an eerily dark glow?"

"No. I haven't seen it."

"Did you search every room you passed?"

"We searched the entirety of every floor." I was disappointed. I thought it would be here.

"Oh well. What am I to do?" While Tails was pondering what I meant, I karate chopped the back of his head, and focused on the 2 of us, Sonic and Knuckles, and the Plant girl, and teleported us away using a blue mystical gem I found. It's pretty useful. It granted me extra power,which I was using to enhance my teleportation move, because I can normally only teleport myself short distances and take up a lot of energy. With this gem, my distance has doubled and I can bring multiple people with me.

Sonic and Knuckles were also unconscious, but Knuckles was close to waking up. So I acted quick. I set up a camera and taped myself.

"Greetings leader of the Chaotix. My name is Blyxil. I helped the plant lady because I thought I'd find a special treasure here. But I was mistaken. For wasting my time, I'm taking this girl with me. Find a black ring with an eery glow, and I'll return the girl along with another bag of gold rings."


	2. Introducing the crew

A/N: Do I really have to do this at the beginning? There's nothing to talk about!

* * *

Blyxil was walking past dirt roads with the plant girl close behind. He was still wearing his cloak, so you wouldn't be able to tell what he looked like. Just that he was mobian. The plant girl was green with blue eyes and 2 budding roses, one sprouting from either side of her head. "Where are we? Wheres my sister? Where are you taking me?"

Blyxil was feeling a little light headed, but he decided to answer the plant girls questions. "We are in a village called Enoma in the country of Mazuri. I don't know where your sister is, and I'm taking you to my friends. They'll take care of you while I do stuff. I can't take kids where I usually go, but my normal base of operations is usually safe."

The girl wasn't sure if she could trust this man, but she didn't have many choices. She didn't know what Mazuri was. The last thing she remembered before waking up in the man's arms was being pushed in an escape pod by her parents and her sister coming seconds later. She was unconscious soon after.

"Here we are." They walk into a hut slightly larger than the others in the village. They're soon greeted by two more cloaked figures. "The small one is Xayr, and the big one is Gibx. They're friendly, so I think you'll get along. Now I'm gonna go take a nap." The plant girl wasn't sure what a nap is, but soon after Blyxil said that, Gibx said "Good night."

"Night? But the sun is still out." Blyxil chuckled a little.

"Gibx, Xayr, teach her the customs of our planet." And he left.

Xayr took a look at the green child and said, "What's your name?"

The girl wasn't sure if she should tell him, but he seemed very gentle, and so did the cat. "My name is Cosmo. It's a pleasure to meet you Xayr and Gibx."

"Are you really an alien?" Gibx asked.

"I'm not sure what that word means. But I know that this is not my planet. How do you know how to speak Seedrian?"

"It appears the language of your people largely coincides with English. So you won't have to learn that language, but this planet has people who speak different languages, and Blyxil is the only one in this hut who knows how to speak Bunta. So the three of us will have to stay in this hut until we finally learn it." Xayr explained.

"So is Blyxil teaching you?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, but I'm no good at it. And Gibx is even worse."

**2 days later**

"Hallo. Kan jy vir my sê waar die mark is?"

"Hello. Can… do you ever miss your mark?"

Blyxil glared at Xayr. While Blyxil was wearing his cloak again (does this guy ever change his clothes?) Xayr was wearing a red shirt and pants with a mask over his face. You could tell he was yellow, but that's it. "Gibx, how about you give it a shot."

Gibx wore green fishing pants, a light brown shirt, and a ski mask. He was purple. "Hello. Can you tell me where the nearest fish market is?"

"No. That's not i…" Blyxil spit out his juice in surprise. "Gibx. That's really close."

"Yaay!"

"Hello. Can you tell me where the market is. He added two words."

"Cosmo… how'd you know that?"

"On my planet, I was known to be a very fast learner."

Blyxil stared at her for a while. "That's fantastic!" A knock was heard at the door. "Great. Visitors." Blyxil walked out of the room and opened the door. He saw a bee holding a small tv. "What do you want?"

"My boss told me to come here with this. It's for communication." He showed Blyxil the screen turned it on. On screen was a green crocodile.

"Hello. I'm Vector the Crocodile. I'm the leader of the Chaotix detective agency."

"I know who you are. And I doubt you found that ring already"

"We know where it is, but we haven't retrieved it. I'm here to negociate."

"I'll listen, but I probably won't accept the terms."

"How about this. Return the girl to her sister, and we'll give you the rings coordinates and you can get it yourself."

Blyxil thought about it, then had an idea. "Do you know where I can find a green, tailed frog?"

Blyxil could see Vector's expression notably change. "What?"

"I said, could you help me find a green, tailed frog? As well as the dark ring?"

"What's the correlation?" A vein on Vectors forehead was showing.

"There is none. It's just that… a friend of mine is looking for another friend of his. He was a normal frog until he swallowed some strange liquid. He's been AWOL ever since."

"You want us to help you find a frog as well as the dark ring inside that mansion!?"

"What mansion?" Vector realised what he said and shut his mouth. "How about this. Me and my friends infiltrate that mansion with the help of some of your agents. The girl will be moved to a safe location where she'll be relatively close but still out of harms way. Once we find the ring, I'll give you the money and return the girl. Then I'll hire you for the job of finding the frog. Deal?"

"What about the girl."

"Didn't I already say?"

"No."

"I didn't hear you either." Charmy butt in.

"Oh… um… I'll return the girl when I pay you for finding the ring."

"Deal."

Charmy turned the TV off and was about to fly away, but Blyxil stopped him.

"What?"

"How did you find me?"

Charmy gave a smug grin. "I happen to be an amazing tracker. And our other teammates are especially skilled as well." Blyxil gave him a look to let Charmy know he understood.

"You guys are in the United Federation right?"

"Yeah."

"We'll be there in 2 days. Alright?"

"Sure." And Charmy flew off. Blyxil walked back in the hut to tell everyone the news.

"Xayr, Gibx. You'll be coming with me this time."

"What about Cosmo?" Gibx worried.

"She'll be close enough that we can keep an eye on her, but far enough that we know she's safe."

"Keep an eye on me?"

"Yeah." Blyxil answered. "I'll be blunt. You're here with us as a bargaining chip. You've warmed up to us, and we do care about you, but in the long run, we won't be staying together. You'll have to see your sister again soon right?"

"Yes. She must be worrying about me. But is a bargaining chip all I am to you guys?"

Blyxil paused a second. He wasn't sure how to answer that. He wasn't even sure what his answer is. "Let me tell the three of you something. I've… never mind. Get ready to leave." Blyxil left the room. Xayr looked at Cosmo.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he values you more than he let's on. He's letting us stay with him, but he hasn't called me and Gibx his friends either. But I'm sure he isn't using any of us."

"But if he isn't using us… why would he bring in a girl he doesn't even really know?"

This time Gibx gave an answer. "I'm sure he has his reasons. He's even helping me find my friend."

Blyxil was down the hall listening to them. "Yeah… right. I'm only repaying a debt. I can't care for them. I can't trust them." He had a flashback to when he was younger. He was having fun in his village. Then one day… it happened.

"He did it! I know he did!"

"He's a monster!"

"I always knew he couldn't be trusted!"

"Get him OUT OF HERE!"

Blyxil was just a boy. Yet no one thought he was innocent. "Humans. And even Mobians. No one can be trusted." And with that, he went to bed.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by Sega. I only own Blyxil. That being said... Who, I repeat, who... are Gibx and Xayr? I think I was being obvious, but those hints could only be picked up by people who have memorized their appearances.


	3. The Dark Ring

**I'm always going to have something to say, aren't I? As soon as I check the story to make sure it all uploaded properly, the entire story is in the wrong format, entire sections are missing, and quotations and spacing are gone. All I did to fix these issues was repasting the story, cuz I don't have any actual typing software, so I make due with Google Drive, but still. Fanfiction doesn't like me. It's fixed now, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Song: Soleanna Forest**

A mobian with a blue body, orange head, and brown tail was walking through a forest near station square. He had a yellow eyes. He wore a red shirt, blue pants, and green shoes. He looked down as he walked. He had no destination in mind. He just walked.

He came into a clearing, and he saw 2 children. An apricot bunny, and a brown raccoon. The bunny wore an orange dress while the raccoon wore a green shirt and black shorts. The older would've ignored them, but they already noticed him and were walking towards him.

"Hey mister, have you seen any chao?" The older mobian answered in the negative.

"Oy mate! I've never seen you around here. Ya got a name?" The raccoon asked with a strong accent.

The older mobian had not planned on running into anyone on this trip, let alone give his name. But he figured 'why not?' "My name is Samuel. What about the two of you?"

"My name's Marine, and this sheila is Cream."

"Nice to meet you." Cream did a curtsy.

Sam studied their appearance. They looked so… innocent. The only people Sam had ever met who looked even remotely innocent were Big and Ray, but Sam thought Big just lived in the forests too long and Ray was still young.

That's it. These two are young, probably younger than Ray. 'Young people are influenced by what happens around them. Maybe… maybe I can keep these two girls innocent. I need Ray to help me with my goals, so it's too late for him and Big, but I can make sure they stay on my side.'

"You two should go find your parents."

Cream giggled. "We're here with friends. But maybe they're looking for us."

"Then let's get going! Later mate!" The two of them ran off, and Sam headed for town. It was there that he ran into 3 kids, not much younger than he is, at about 14 years each.

Sam thought 'those twins look like a guy I know, but I can't place it.' He walked passed them, then he took a second look at the twins. They had brown hair and blue eyes. One was wearing a red, yellow, and white shirt and blue pants, and the wore a red jacket with yellow buttons and black pants. The girl was a blonde who also had blue eyes, and she wore a blue dress. They were talking about some hedgehog.

"... I say he was a weirdo and you should stay away from him." One of the boys said.

"But he looked so sweet and innocent."

"Innocence is something that I've rarely found in this world." Sam butt into their conversation. "If you found someone who is innocent, don't let them lose it." The girl looked amazed at Sam's words.

"That sounded so beautiful."

But the boy in the red jacket scoffed. Sam turned to him. "Ya know… Something about you seems familiar to me. Have we met?"

"I don't think we have. No one could ever forget Ivo Robotnik!" When Samuel heard these words, he started to chuckle. "What's so funny, mobian?" Then Sam had a laughing fit.

"HA! HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU! IVO! HA! HA! Nice joke. Now really. Who are you?"

"I just told you. Is my name that funny?" Ivo seemed embarrassed. And Sam was no longer amused.

"This joke bores me. There is no way you are Ivo Robotnik. Your 14 and thin. Ivo is an over 50 year old, narcissistic, fat man, who has an obsession with building an empire."

"That sounds like the Eggman that Sonic once told me about." The other boy had drawn Samuels attention.

"You know that hedgehog?"

"Yeah. We hang out alot."

Sam got to thinking. "Surely that hedgehog knows that fat doctors real name." And he took off, leaving three confused teenagers.

**Song: Frog Forest-Sonic Heroes**

It was now evening, and Sam had met up with Ray, Big, and Cosmo. They were at a shack in the woods.

Sam was speaking to Cosmo. "Alright. We need you close by, but out of danger, so you'll be staying here. I expect this operation to be successful, so we'll have you reunited with your sister in no time."

Big was getting emotional. "We'll miss you once you're gone." Ray tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry, we'll surely see her again someday. Bye Cosmo."

Cosmo was excited to see her sister again, but sad to be leaving her friends. Well, if they get whatever they're looking for. "See you later." She entered the shack, and Samuels group left to meet up with the Chaotix.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here." Vector said. He and the rest of the chaotix all wore blue suits that they each customized to make their own. Vector simply wore his headphones, Charmy had a blue jacket, like his orange one, Sonic wore red Soap shoes with his, and Tails had special pockets for his gear. Knuckle wore sunglasses, and Mighty just wore the standard suits.

"Yup! We're here. Now where's that ring?" Sam was wearing his cloak again, and Big and Ray wore their own too, only Big's was green, and Ray's was yellow.

Tails showed him the map of the very town Sam's been visiting these past few months. Sam put on a blank face, then a vein on his forehead popped.

"You… have… got… to be… KIDDING ME!" The Chaotix, Big, and Ray all covered their ears. "I've searched this place 20 times already! How the hell did I miss this!?"

"It's ok dude. Calm down." Sonic tried to calm him down.

Sam took a deep breath. "Alright. Where exactly is it?"

"It's in this mansion. On the far side of the town. Do you have a plan?" Vector asked.

Sam thought a moment. "What are your main roles on your team and what are your skills?"

Vector gave the rundown of their roles. "Charmy is the Tracker, normally sent out to find and retrieve important items. Mighty's our Investigator, he usually checks out a location before we decide our course of action. Tails is our Tech Specialist, Knuckles is the Brawn, and Sonic's the Operative."

And Tails gave their skills. "Sonic and Mighty are our runners, Vector and Knuckles are the power, and me and Charmy are good flyers. Knuckles can also warp a large distance with the help of his Master Emerald."

Sam got interested by this. "I have a gem like that. Look," He showed them his blue gem.

"Whoa! You've got a Chaos Emerald! They're mystical gems that the Master Emerald can control. They've got unlimited power." Knuckles explained. Sam thought some more.

"Alright. Knuckles will warp Tails and Vector, to the mansions roof to jam any tracking or defense systems they have up. Knuckles will warp back here, and when Tails and Vector give the signal, Knuckles will warp Sonic and Mighty into town, and you three will cause a distraction. Charmy will monitor the situation from the sky and warn anyone if any danger is coming. I will warp Xayr and Gibx into the mansion and we will find the ring. When I signal you all, that is when we will retreat."

"What signal?" Mighty asked. Sam responded by throwing everyone a watch made of aluminum, plastic, rubber, toothpicks, and wires.

"When you want to give the signal, connect the green wire to the yellow wire. Operation starts now. Go!"

Charmy took flight. Knuckles warped along with Tails and Vector, then warped back alone. It was nighttime. The group waited for a while. "Hey. How long have we been waiting?"

Sam answered Sonic's question with a chuckle. "These weren't designed to be like regular watches you know."

"What's so fu… Ow!" Knuckles was interrupted by a shock, and they all cried in surprise.

"That's our cue." Knuckles and the speedsters warped away, and Sam warped his group into the mansion.

**Song: Mystic Mansion**

"Wow. This is what the inside of a mansion looks like." Ray gawked.

"Alright. Xayr, fly ahead and scout the area. Gibx, start looking near anything heavy. I'll have a look around." They split up. Ray was flying down hallways and into different rooms, but found no one. Big was lifting couches, moving dressers, bookcases, and beds, bet he came up short. Sam was checking everything. He left no stone unturned. Then he found a room with red walls, and a queen sized bed. He felt a strange sensation coming from the dresser. He walked over and saw a dark glow.

"Hey guys! I think I've found it!" Big and Ray head over to Sam. He opened the dresser and took out a black ring with a small dark cloud around it. "Alright, now I'll send everyone the signal." Sam took the green wire and crossed it with the yellow wire. The three of them felt the shock, and they retreated from the house.

Once outside, they saw Sonic fighting a pink hedgehog, Vector fought the purple chameleon, Mighty was fighting a brown racoon, Knuckles was in combat with a white bat, Tails fought a white hedgehog, and Charmy was being chased by a chao.

"Xayr, go help Tails and Charmy. Gibx, help Knuckles and Vector. I'll help Sonic and Mighty." They moved in to help them, but Sam was stopped by the black hedgehog. "You!"

"I tire of chasing you around. I will kill you now. Maybe you and Satan can be friends."

Sam growled. "You'll be the one saying hi to Satan, vampire."

**The Black Hedgehog**

**Song: Suitable Opponent**

Sam charged at the hedgehog and brought out his staff. The hedgehog spin dashed out of the way and around Sam to hit him in the back. Sam got up and swung his staff at him. The Black Hedgehog ran towards a building and jumped on top of it. Sam followed and threw his staff at the hedgehog. He ducked and jumped, anticipating the staff coming back.

"You won't get me with the same trick you did last time." Sam ran to the hedgehog and was hit with a spin jump. "Just give up." Sam got up again and materialised a lightning bolt, which he shot at the hedgehog. It was a direct hit.

"Who should give up now?" Sam followed up the attack with a few punches to the hedgehogs gut, and a kick to his head. He was getting up when Sam swung his staff at his head. 'I just have to keep this up.' No sooner than he thought that did The Black Hedgehog get up and kick him in the gut.

"I guess I should get serious now." He got out a glowing green gem. "Chaos control!" He sped up on a massive scale and began to barrage Samuel with a near endless barrage of attacks. Sam was incredibly overwhelmed and only managed to dodge 3 of them.

'I can dodge them, but I have to be exact to not only avoid that attack, but also predict where the next 4 will come from.' Sam jumped into the air, then immediately stomped back to the ground, and dashed off the roof. That set of actions managed to throw the Black Hedgehog off and send him face first into the building. Sam had a few seconds to catch his breath and prepare his next attack. The hedgehog walked out of the building and swung his arm around.

"Chaos Spear!" He swung his hand forward and about 4 yellow energy beams shot towards Samuel. He dodged 3 of them, but one hit him in the stomach. "Your finished." He prepared one more Chaos spear. It was bigger than the previous 4. Sam instantly got up and prepared an attack that should block the attack if he's not fast enough to completely nullify it.

"MAELSTROM!"

"CHAOS LANCE!"

The Black Hedgehog was hit all over, and his Lance was mis aimed because of it. It hit Samuel's right hand and broke his staff into many pieces.

**Boss defeated**

Sam felt the staff break in his hands. "My staff." The black hedgehog was getting up, trying to recover from the pain.

"I didn't know you had that much power. But no matter. I can keep going dammit."

"My staff." The hedgehog looked at Sam when he repeated himself. And he soon said it for a third time. "My staff."

Sam felt something in his mind snap, but something else seemed to pull itself together. A reddish violet aura surrounded him. "MY STAFF!" Samuel blanked out, but could still feel his body moving.


End file.
